Happy birthday Sheo!
by trolldragonborn
Summary: You now what time it is? Its time for our favorite mad god Sheogoraths's birthday and its gana be one crazy as hell party! M for swearing, suggestive themes, and awesome humor. lol
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Sheo!

Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning at the Shivering Isles. Its was exspecaly a good day for the Deadric Lord of Madness...SHEOGORATH. At that time it was 7:43 eastern Shivering Isles time and Sheo was in his room sleeping. His room was pantid a dark purpel and the enterins to it was right next to the right wall and at the enterins you would be faceing Sheos night stand that would be right next to his bed witch would be made of nice fabriks and would be half purpel and half orange. There laying in that bed was are crazy, funny, absalutly insain, 4th wall breaking, chease eating, swinger swinging, party anamimal, Deadric lord of Madness Sheogorath...in his pagamas sleeping with a plush of himself. Sheo sleped quietly laying in his worm, soft bed...UNTILL!

''BAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOCK'' screamed his alarm clock witch was made out of a live chicken. Strange i now but thats Sheo for ya.

Sheo trying to block out the sreaching of the dame chicken continuded to try to sleep. He was having the most plesent dream of his love Nocturnal. (Yes im part of the SheoXNocturnal fan bass so deal with it. Lol.) But then in his insain deadric mind he reamembered somthing. Then a birst of his crazy deadric exsitment whent frow him and then he grabed his Deadric artafact and weapen the WABERJACK and shot the chicken with a blast of power and terned the chicken into a block of cheese. Then the Deadric lord jumped out of bed and yelled at the top of his lungs...

''Its my bloody birthday hahahahaha'' Sheo laugthed madly.

Then sudily a Dark saint opened the door armed with their standered ishu sword.

''Lord Sheo is somthing wroung'' She asked the mad god.

''No its my birthday today...well there is this crushed egg im standing so can you get me a toul'' Sheo said moving his tows in the egg thluds the chicked laid befor it was tern into a block of gooda.

30 min later

Sheo walked into the main throne room after haveing a shower and changing his clothes. Today Sheo is wereing a long jacket that is half orange and half purpal with a suit vest with the same colers thats with a tie. Yeah Sheo shore nows how to look good and to have swag. Sheo walked happly to his throne where his lowle asisstent Haskill stands waiting to great his master.

''Good morning master'' Haskill said as Sheo sat down on his throne.

''Good morning Haskill my good friend'' Sheo said happly that made Haskill make a very wondering face.

''You seem happy today master. Did you finally make the hole unaverse mad master?'' Haskill asked hoping it wouldent end with him as a pig or somthing.

''No Haskill today is my birthday'' He said with glee.

''Your birthday? I thought all deadra lords where born on the same day?'' Haskill asked waiting for a awnser.

''Oh Haskill you san idiot. No in mortal months each Lord was born every month. I was born in feberary and todays my birth'' Sheo exsplaned happly.

''Well you should of told me sooner my lord'' Haskill said

Sheo looked at him with a blanked face.

''Ah Haskill come closer please'' Sheo cammanded.

Haskill leaned closer where Sheo had his lips to his ear.

''AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT'' Sheo yelled into Haskills ears making his ears ring

Then all of a sudden music was playing in a nice beat

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

Then gold and dark saint walked into the throne room and started claping.

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

WHEN I WOKE UP TO GET A COLD POP THEN I THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS BARBA QUIN

BARBA QUIN

BARBA QUIN

BARBA QUIN

THEN I SAID DEAR LORD SITHIS ITS A FIRE THEN I RAN OUT I DIDENT GRAB NO SHOES OR NOTHIN SITHIS I RAN FOR MY LIFE

Haskill still with hertin ears saw Sheo dancing with with dark and gold saint will monkys and knights danced.

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

I SAID DEAR LORD SITHIS ITS A FIRE

SAID DEAR LORD SITHIS ITS A FIRE

I SAID DEAR LORD SITHIS ITS A FIRE

SAID DEAR LORD SITHIS ITS A FIRE

SITHIS

SITHIS

SITHIS

ITS A FIRE

I SAID DEAR LORD SITHIS ITS A FIRE

SAID DEAR LORD SITHIS ITS A FIRE

I SAID DEAR LORD SITHIS ITS A FIRE

SAID DEAR LORD SITHIS ITS A FIRE

SITHIS

SITHIS

SITHIS

Then almost everyone on the shivering isls was there danceing,huming, and singing with Sheo.

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME

AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

Then it all stoped everyone was cheering and selabrtating of the magnifasint musical number they just did.

''Thew...that was fun...now all of you get out of my house'' Sheo cammanded the giant crowed of madmen.

''Awww'' the crowed sadly said.

''Go on beat it you bums'' Sheo yelled.

After the crowed left Sheo walked backed to Haskill and gave him a list

''Ok Haskill this is a list of people who we are inviting, things i would like for presints, and things we need to make the party fun'' Sheo exsplaned to Haskill.

Haskill exsamined the list with a pusiled face.

''Master where am i thoust to find someone to teach you how to dugy'' Haskill asked his Master.

''Do you want me to do that musical number agein'' Sheo thretened

''No no ill do this dont worry master'' After saying that Haskill tellaported to find the itams on the list.

Then Sheo walked up to his throne and sat in it quitely.

''Now wheres my hotpokets'' Sheo asked.

(I hoped you liked that story and please sascrib if you want more. PEACE.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has bine 2 hour sinse Haskill left to get everything for Sheos birthday. He was abill to get decerasens, food and drink, seats, tabals, a dance floor, a dj, and a hole buch of pointles things Haskill dident like himself but it was what his master wanted so he must do what Sheos says it is his duty to the lord of madness. After all of that he then went off to bring the invites to the guests and first stop was Evergloom for 4 people. Like always Evergloom was dark and full of shadows some moving. Then there is the castle of Nocturnal shrowded in darkness. Haskill comes hear all the time to bring Lady Nocturnal love letters from his master and take letters from her back and there are other times when his master makes him bring him hear to...well (I nevesly laugh) I dont want Sheo to tearn me into anything...unateral. So Haskill gets to the front gate and nokes on the rusted door noker but no one reasponds. So he nokes agein but then he hears grunting and yelling and things smashing. Then the door opens Showing Nocturnals 3 royal guards the 3 Nightingales Moe, Larry, and Curly hiting each other.

''I thought I was gana open the door Moe'' Curly said looking at his friend.

''Quit your complaning'' Moe said as he bonked Curly on the head.

At that moment Larry started laughing at Curlys pain.

''What you laughing at nit wit'' Moe asked as he punched his friend in the kisser.

After a secent Larry got balinse and purpared his 2 of his fingers to pluck Moes eyes but Moe ducked and Larry hit Curlys eyes. For the next minete the 3 Nightingales hit, slaped, and bonked each other and Haskill tryed to get their atenchen.

''Exscuse me'' Haskill says trying to get their atenchin but they keep beating each other.

Haskill then wanting to get this arren other then slamed all 3 Nightingales head together making them finally look who was there.

''Hey whats the big idea...hey guys look its that Haskill guy'' Moe told his friends.

''Oh yeah'' both Larry and Curly said at the same time.

''How can we help ya sir'' Moe asked''

''I have a letter from my master to your mistress and i must bring it to her'' Haskill exsplaned to the 3 stoog nightingales.

''Oh shore come on it'' Moe said opening the door to let Haskill go throw.

From then on Haskill walked up stair cases and walked frow hallways untill he got to Nocturnals royal chamber witch was guarded by the leader of the Nightingale guard Gallus.

''Hello Sir Haskill'' Gallus greeted the Chamberlin.

''Hello Nightingale Gallus i have a letter for your mistress'' Haskill told Gallus showing the letter.

''Oh of course go right in'' He said as he opened the door to Nocturnals chamber.

The chamber was painted a dark gray and was filled with many things from soul jems to artifacts she has both colected and made. She has shelths full of ancient tomes, books, and scrolls full of nolige and there going frow it was the Lady of darkness and luck Nocturnal.

''My lady the chamberlin Haskill wishes to speek to you'' Gallus told his Mistress.

''Send him in'' Nocturnal cammanded.

Gallus opened the door and let Haskill in. But he couldent stay because he then hear smashing and hiting and quickly prosided downstairs to deal with his fighting coleags.

''Hello Haskill how are you'' Nocturnal greated.

''Im good madem my master Sheogorath has asked in this letter for you to come to his birthday party'' Haskill said as he gave Nocturnal the letter.

''Um...thank you Haskill'' She said shyly.

When Haskill left the room to continue his letter quest Nocturnal looked at the letter and smiled. As Haskill went down the stairs he saw the 4 Nightingales trying to strait things out beetwen themselfs.

''Exscuse me gentalmen but my master also asked for you 4 aswell'' Haskill said as he gave them 4 letters.

''Gee thanks'' Curly thanked.

Haskill let himself out because the 4 started to argew agein after he gave the letters. Then he thought to himself ''Dame stooges''. Ofcoures he respected Gallus for his loyelty to The Lady of darkness. In the living he was loyel and even in the the next place Haskill is going to is all most as mad as the Shivering isles. It was the realm of Discord the living image of kaos...or one of them. When Haskill got to Discords realm he saw that every thing was ofcoures in kaos. There where trees made out of gum, some parts of the realm was raining choclete milk, there where bees that looked like Discord, and strang creaters roming arowned living everyday life. It was like the Shivering isles but more innocent like what a child would dream...but his master was like a giant child too. But Sheo dose nows where the pollen gose 'wink wink'. And enjoys tortoring random people but he engows being fun and childish some times and thats what makes Sheo him. But back to the story. Haskill then saw Discord having tea with another person he must give a letter to witch was the viking god of mischif Loki and it apears that they are having a comversasen.

''Hey Loki i got a questin...why do the ladys like ya so much'' Discord asked the god of mischif

''I dont now must be my good looks'' Loki said as he dranked some tea.

'' I wish i had looks like you'' Discord said sadly

''Actouly I went to this web sit and i saw some interesting pairings with you'' Loki said with a smile on his face.

''Dont you say a word those things are mested up'' Discord said in disgust.

''You shore beacause theres one called Discords apple and its kinky'' Loki told laughing.

''God stop...you now what i now one that has you with the hulk'' Discord said to piss off Loki.

Loki then puked on the floor as Discord laughed his brains out...litterly he had to get up to get them. So Haskill then dissided to interupt the 2 madmen. No fun Haskill.

''Excuse me sirs but my master has invited you both to his party'' Haskill exsplaned.

''Realiy i reamember the last party'' Loki said after finashing puking.

''Yep haft the shivering isles people where burned to death by melted cheese...good times'' Discord said reamembering the party like it was yesterday.

So Haskill left befor they talked more about pairing porn. Next place was more calmer and Haskill never gets time to go to places like this being the mad gods chamberlin and all. This place was called endsville witch is a small town in a unaveres that is like ours but...well...not ours. The 2 people that are hear are Jack Punkenhead and Eris the goddess of kaos. Last thing anyone hear they bine living with each other in Jacks house on a hill. When Haskill got to the house he nocked on the door and who anserwered it was a man who had a punken as a head and that man was the legendary prankster Jack.

''Can i help you'' A tired Jack asked as he worre a robe and had a cup of coffie.

''Yes my master Sheogorath invites you and Eris to his birthday party'' Haskill exsplaned.

''Ok'' Jack said as he took the letter.

''Good day sir'' Haskill said as he walked down the hill

''Who was it'' A also tired Eris in a robe asked.

''We got a invite to a party you want to go'' Jack asked.

''Shore but let me sleep some more'' Eris said heading back to bed.

''Ok ill join ya in a minete'' Jack said drinking his coffie.

From that on the rest where prety fast. Some of the other people Sheo is inviting are Jack of Blades, Hansome Jack, all the other deadric lords, Cisero, Palegias the thered, and so much more mad and kaotic people. Now the only thing Haskill needs to do now is get everything ready at the shivering isles befor all the guest arive and he hopes Sheo likes it.

Hey everyone im hoping your liking it so far and chapter 3 will be more crazy. Oh and Ausar the Vile i hope you like my stories beacause your my hero and i realiy like your stories and i hope you like myn and sorry about my spelling my computer dosent come with spellcheck. Now thats fucked up. So keep sascribing and ill make chapter 3. Bye and peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 and maybe the last...For this story. Insert evil laught.

Time for the madness of this chapter to beginn. Oh and also all the people in this story go to there rightfull owners and some I made up. I dont now how many there are theres so many its...well...madness!

The sun was seting other the shivering isle and soon the great party of the mad god will beggin. In his chambers Sheogorath was puting on a orange and purple bow tie suit (obviously). He was exsited for tonight. Shore everyone gets exsited for their birthday but Sheo was like 50 kids (ages 3 to 16)+a guy who likes cheese+a psycho+all the people who also symbolfy kaos and madness+1000 gallens of suger+all the people who live on the Shivering isle+pop culture references=Sheogorath the true god of madness and kaos and just imagen him on his birthday. Heck ya should of seen him on the day he was born.

FLASH BACK TIME MOTHER !$#ER

There in the void stand Sithis looking at the naked figers coming out of his blood he spilled rise. There he saw Azura the first to rise then their was Sanguine who strangly had a beer bottle with him. Then there was Dagon who was fighting Molag Bal. Then Nocturnal who at first ran hide behind Sithis trying to figer out what the hell was going on. Then all the others Daedra Lord came out. At first Sithis thought Peryite was a worm and Hermaeus Mora was a little piece of shit with eyes and the others he just looked at them and there personalitys with aww. Then last was Sheogorath who was lying down complietly still. Worried for the being he poked it with his giant finger. Then like lightning Sheogorath jumped up and put on a top hat and held a kan and started to sing and dance.

HELLO MY BABY, HELLO MY HONEY, HELLO MY RAGTIME GAL.

SEND ME A KISS BY WIRE. BABY MY HEARTS ON FIRE.

IF YA REFUSE ME HONEY YA LOSE ME. THEN YA BE LEFT ALONE.

OH BABY TELLAPHONE AND TELL ME IM YOUR OWN.

After he finashed Sithis and all the other Daedra looked at him in confusen and Sheo standed there and just smiled.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY BABY

I wish i was born that way. After getting geting his suit on he then herd a nock on his door and it open to see Haskill at its entrance.

''Master every thing is ready and the guest are here'' Haskill told his master

''Nice lets get this party started Haskill'' Sheo shouted as he and Haskill walked out of the room to the thrown room.

The guests where standing in the thrown room when Sheo and Haskill open the door to it but they where stoped when Sheo grabed Haskill by the sholder.

''Haskill can i talk with ya for a minute'' Sheo asked as he pulled Haskill back into the hall way leaving the guests confused.

''What ya think their talking about'' Sanguine asked.

''I dont now but im hoping their done soon i want vodka'' Nikolai said as he dranked vodka.

''Dame straight'' Sanguine agread as he fist bump with Nikolai.

''I actaly came hear for the grape juice'' said Adam West as the 2 drunks look at him.

In the hall way.

''Haskill why are the lights on in there'' Sheo asked his chamberlin.

''So we can see. why whats wroung master'' Haskill asked.

''The lights are fost to be off so i can get serprised'' Sheo exsplaned.

''But master by doing this you will now it will happen'' Haskill said.

Sheo looked at him with a calm face.

''If ya dont do it i will tern ya in to a sweat roll and let a bandit eat ya'' Sheo said calmly.

Then Haskill quickly ran back into the thrown room. After about 1 minute Haskill went back out to Sheo and mosen with his hand for him to come in and Sheo walked in to a pitch black room.

''Oh it shore is dark in hear i hope no one serprises me'' Sheo said sarcastickly as he giggaled like a little girl.

''SERPRISE'' All the guest yelled like a Thu'um.

''Oh my sithis all of you serprised me oh wow...ok enough of that LETS PARTY'' Sheo yelled as he heard all the guest cheer.

OUTSIDE ON A RANDOM HILL LOOKING DOWN ON THE PALACE

There on the hill where a small army of demons armed with swords, axses, spears, AK47s,RPGs, and about 5 panzer tanks. Leading them was the son of the devil himself Lucius. He looked down at the many people entering the Palace for the party of the mad god. But he did not care for them he had a objective and that is to kill the mad god, take his powerful stafe the waberjack, capture the shivering isles, and use it as a outpost so he can send his troops to capture the over daedras plans of oblivion, and then capture all of tamriel and then their universe and then continue and capture more universes all in the name for his father and for the glory of hell.

''Shall we attack now sir'' A muscaler demon asks the young boy.

''No..we must wait for them to feel sacoor then we attack and then we...'' Lucius said and then paused and sniff the air.

''Who farted...come on who did it'' Lucius asked looking at the group part and show a fater demon shaking in his armor.

''Sorry sir...i. nerves'' The demon stuterd.

Lucius walked over to the scared demon and smiled at him.

''We all get nerves solder...'' He said as he grabed the demon by the head and terned him in to ashes and absubered his soul.

''COWERED AND WEAKLINGS WILL NOT BE TALLERATED IN THE ARMY OF HELL''Lucius yelled with flames of rage in his eyes that soon left his eyes.

''We are the army of hell and we will kill the mad god and his guests and then we will counquer this universe and then we will counquer the rest of the universes that stand in our way and in the end we will see it all burn...HAIL SATEN'' Lucius yelled to his troops to muster their courage.

''HAIL SATEN'' The army yelled back.

IN REAL LIFE IN MY HOME

I sit in my room typing the last sentence i start to think about it and wounder if i should of put it it.

''I dont now about that last part. People mite get offended by that hole Saten thing'' I told myself.

Then i looked to one of my meny freinds.

''What you think Saten'' I ask the devil in the suit siting next to me.

''Do what ya want man'' Saten said calmly wile smoking a cigar and stands up ''If ya need me ill be at the hot tub hanging out with some hot Succubus'' (If ya dont now what a Succubus is then ya havent bine a warlock before. A succubus is a hot demon lady that can be summen by a warlock to suduse enemys then kill them. What a women.)

Still kinda worried i continue typing.

BACK AT THE PARTY

The party was going well so far with over 100 people there all insane and like kaos or people Sheo just likes. Most of then were from diffrent universes. Most of them the weird thats how Sheo liked it. He liked having friends who where almost as mad as him and love kaos. The party was being hold in the thrown room. There where many things going on like Nikolai and Sanguine and several other people geting drunk at the bar, that hand eye creature from Nims Labyrinth playing pin the tail on the donkey using a actul donkey, Richtofen, Misty, Sylvanas, (my character) Hean the undead warlock, Glob, Nova, Vex and Delvin danceing to the german song Schweine made by Glukoza (Go lisen to it now its a good song...but read this first or i kill you with cheese ha ha ha), there were people at the buffet going frow the gormet food that was made by the best mad men of the shivering isles and Eric Cartmen and the robot Gir were enjoying it, there where people talking to other people from other universes like Drakken and Shego talking to Jack and Eris or Cicero talking to the Joker (The Mark Hamill Joker not that dumb dark knight Joker allvow he is there too. If Sheo likes him ill like him) or Zim talking to the emperor of Skylands (not skyrim) Kaos and strangely they both sound the same, and there are people making out too...i love this party! Watching all of this was the Dragonborn who was complitly confused. And you now who helps with confusin? Why Marcus of course the other dragonborn (my dragonborn).

''Hey mate quite a party huh...hear have a ale'' Marcus says as he shoves a ale into Dragonborns hand befor he gets distracted by Elenwen who was standing in the corner looking at this mad party. So Marcus walks other and the Dragonborn watches.

''Hey baby...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Marcus screams as he is pushed by magic across the room untill he hits a wall. He gets back up a lightal dissy. ''What a women'' He says as the Dragonborn puts his hand on his face in displeased of his friend.

There where many people at the party of the mad god...wait a minute where it Sheogorath any way this party and fanfic is about him. Well he is other at the main tabel where he is siting with Discord, Loki, Nocturnal, the other Daedric Lords, Pelagius the third, and yes Stanley the talking grapefruit from passwall and they where all watching this random guy do the dougie.

TEACH ME HOW TO DOUGIE

OH TEACH ME HOW TO DOUGIE

TEACH ME HOW TO DOUGIE

OH TEACH ME HOW TO DOUGIE

ALL THE BITCHES LOVE ME OH ALL THE BITCHES

MAKE IT RAIN MAKE IT RAIN

''Again again I love repetition'' Sheo said happily claping his hands for more.

''Hey bro how much longer do i have to do this'' the man asks Haskill who was standing next to him.

''Untill either the party is done,my master passis out, or my master gose and has a privet time with Nocturnal so untill then just dance'' Haskill answered the man.

''Shit nigga and im geting 5000 bucks out of this...dame this is the easys job ever'' the man said as he continue to do the dougie.

''I now and its just sad...and a waist of 5000 dollars'' Haskill said as he sighed.

Every thing was going well for Sheos birthday untill a exsplosin happen at the enterins of the castle. There where screaming happening but it all went silent when the smoke clears to reveal a army of demons lead by Lucius.

Yay the story isent other yet. So stay tooned for my next chapter and see how things trean out. See ya and review.


	4. Chapter 4 final

Time for chapter 4 people and it is going to be full of action pack madness as we see our mad hero Sheogorath vs the son of the devil Lucius as they face off agenst each other. Will Sheo win and enjoy his birthday with friends or will it all burn under the mite of Lucius? Lets begien shall we.

In confusen of what is happening all the guests run to the other end of the throne room towards Sheo. From there they saw the attacking force witch was made up of demons from hell who where armed with steel weapens and ak47s and rpgs and had panzer tank sapport. Leading the army of hell wearing his suit vest was Lucius.

''Hello mad god'' Lucius said smerking at the mad god evilye.

''Oh not you agein what are you doing hear at my birthday?'' Sheo asks the invader. ''Ya hear to steal my wabbajack agein ain't ya you strange strange little man'' Sheo said as he poked Lucius nose. Look at it. ITS ADORABUL!

''Yes but mainly im hear to capter your realm so i can conquer Tamriel then the rest of your universe'' Lucius exsplaned his diabolical plan.

''Why not go to Dagons realm his sucks'' Sheo said making Dagon a little pissed. ''Look at my realm its so colorfull and happy and full of madness and look in the sky theres the smily face from adventure time as the sun. THE SUN CRYING OUT LOUD! Who would ever want to invade my realm...well you but my realm is awsome''

''Well i dont care and your realm is the only way to Tamriel unless i had daedric magic but i dont have that so time to die mad god'' Lucius said as he prepared to shoot fire balls from his hands and his forses readied their weapens.

''Oh ho ho thats the last straw wee man im going to send ya flying to execution point but first... is that wabbajack in your pocket or are ya just happy to see me boyo'' Sheo said as he pointed to Lucius pants.

Lucius looked down to see a 8 feet bulg in his pants. This started a up rour of laughter from the guest and the demon army looking at the sight.

''What the fuck is this'' As Lucius said that the object blasted out frow Lucius ziper to reveal that it was the wabbajack that went straght to Sheos hand. ''How the hell did ya do that''

''Magic snort snort. Now that i have my good old wabbajack lets get this show on the roud shall we'' As he said that he started runing tords the army of hell with one thing to say to lead the charge to strike courige in the hearts of meny ''LEEEEEROOOOOY JENKINS''

With that war cry all the guest took out their weapens and charged at the demons who were also ready to fight. The fighting took plase all over the castle in every room. Now lets see whos fighting. Insert i need a hero by Bonnie Tyler. In the main hall we can see many fight like Doctor Drakken and Shego.

''Dang it Shego do somthing'' Drakken yelled at Shego behind a sideways tabal.

''What do you think im doing their every where'' Shego yelled back wile she fire green fire out of her hands taking out a large number of demons.

''I dont care just get ride of them'' Drakken said as Shego sighed.

In a fears fire fight with a demon squad armed with ak47s we see the Heavy firing his mini gun wile being healed by the medic. Also shooting is Trever Philaps shooting with his shotgun. The finaly person helping them is good old Butch DeLoria wearing his good old tunnal snakes jacket.

''TUNNAL SNAKES RULE'' Butch yells as he shoots his pistol.

At the entrines in the middel of demon army we see Ausar the Vile fighting with her wrist blades in her black assassins armor killing meny untill she was pushed into a wall by a demon with a shield and his friend.

''Time to die girly'' The domen said as he held Ausar by the neck.

Before that demon could kill Ausar the other demon had a smerk grow on his face as he pulled out a switch knife and stabed the other demon in the chest several times before turning back into his true form as the Red Spy.

''I never realiy was on your side'' Spy said to the demon in his french accent as the demons body fell to the ground.

''Thanks for the help'' Ausar thanked the Spy.

''No problim but we still have a fight to win'' Spy told her as he pulled out his revolver.

Ausar noded and they both ran back into the fight. Now we go to the court yard where we see panzer tanks roll frow the yard distroying parts of the castle and are killing dark and golden Saints. But Deadpool ran in with his katanas in his hands ready to slice some demons in one of the tanks.

''Yolo'' Deadpool yelled as he climed on to the tank and went into it and slatered the pilots.

''People still say that'' Voice 1 asked.

''Yay saying yolo makes ya stronger'' Deadpool exsplanded to the voice in his head.

''Yolo for the win man'' Voice 2 yelled happily.

''Heck ya man'' Deadpool agread as he pilot the tank as Voice 1 just sighed.

Now with a tank they at lease have a advantige. But their is still fighting going on like in sevaral of the hall ways and coradores. Like Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolair, Takeo, Misty, and Gir the little robot who where at a dead end of a hall way fending off a group of demons. All fireing their guns at the enamys exsept Gir who was just siting there. They where holding their ground until Dempsey got shot in the leg and fell.

''Aaah god dame it...Richtofen we cant keep doing this do ya got somthing up your sleaves to help'' The american asked the german sciantis. What i just wrote sounds like a part of a joke.

''Othcourze my dear Dempzey i dont now if itz workz on vese fellowz but im going to uze ze wunderwaffle'' Richtofen said in his german accent as he pulled out the powerfull weapen.

''Did you say waffles can i have some'' Gir asked with a smile on his face.

''Whatz no...no wafflez for youz thiz weapen zoots out a energy beam thatz goze frow a body of a organizm and goze to ve next living thing and creatz a ztream of energy and inzineratz them for examplez muhahahaha'' Richtofen laughts as he pulls the trigger and show what he told and it gose frow the bodys of the demons terning their eyes blue.

In the end there was only ashes and it left Richtofen shivering and with a plesered face that looks like he jized his pants.

''Oooh i love it when itz doze thatz'' He says as he smiles and put the weapen away.

''You now i can make you feal the same way later'' Misty says as she moves her hips closer to his.

''Oh my he he he'' He laughts shyly wile blushing.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaah put the waffles in my mouth'' Gir says having his mouth open making eveyone face palm.

In a room 2 floors above them in a bedroom we see the Dragonborn and Marcus cornerd by 10 demons with swords. The Dragonborn is ready to fus ro dah back to hell but his horny breten counterpart stops him.

''Stop my friend i have a beter idea'' He says as he prepars to fire a spell.

When it hits the enamy they tern in to hot chicks wearing only braws and panties having a pillow fight. The reacton from the Dragonborn was a mixter a amazed and confused but Marcus liked the image he has created and just smiles.

''Hey ladys can i join'' He asks the wemon and the only thing Dragonborn can do is join in.

Outside that room is Nocturnal who is surrounded by about 30 demons all with ak47s. Nocturnal unarmed with no weapen. A demon aming a ak47 at Nocturnals head she just smiled evily and summened a hole sworm of ravens that bit and scrached the demons to pertect their Mistress. In the end there where only a hand full that exscapet all the rest where gone leaving Nocturnal peting a Raven on her shoulder. There was fighting all over the castle and neaver side was wining. Back in the throne room where the fighting is where it is reaily intense. Expesaly with the fight betwin Sheo and Lucius. They where shooting magic at each other only to hit walls and demons that end up terning into a chickens and other things.

''Give up mad god your doomed for the fires of hell'' Lucius says firing flames at Sheo.

''Oh real well after im done with you lad im going to knit you innards to a lovly sweater a festive blood soked sweater of your own innards ha ha ha ha ha'' Sheo frettins the son of the devil. ''It will be lovely to wear for the party. Oh you will be the envy of disenbald bodys every where''

''Oh shut up'' Lucius says as he shoots a fire ball heading straght for Sheos head.

Sheo ducks the fire ball but it hits a tower of presients which burns them.

''NO MY PRESIENTS YOUR GOING DOWN NOW BOY'' Sheo yells at Lucius preparing his wabbajack.

They continue fighting with all they got until when 2 demons sneak behind Sheo to try and kill him. But luckly Haskill and Stanly the talking grapefruit see this and attack them with Haskill weilding his Katana and Stanly rolling with him. Haskill kills the first one but the second grabs Stanly.

''Seriously this is what im fighting a little grapefruit ha'' The demon laughts at Stanly until Stanly terns into the size of a bolder and squishes the demon.

''This isent even my final form muhahahahaha'' Stanly laughts as he rolls away. The demons see him rolling and they hatin.

Still fighting Sheo and Lucius are pushing each other to the ege. Sheos suit was a little scorched by a cople of close calls hits from fire balls and Lucius was geting more agresive with fires of rage in his eyes. He cept shooting fire balls but in the end Sheo doged them all like a white fox and shot one shot from the wabbajack that sent out lightning that hit Lucius and sent him to the groun ingerd and weak but he rose holding his side.

''You win this round mad god but i will return and kill you.'' Luciud then telaported out of sight leaving his forses confused and forced to retreat will being Chased by several of the guests.

''Run for your lives...Spongebob is packing'' A demon crys as he runs away from a Spongebob firing a gun at him.

A sworm of the ramaning demon ran out the entrense of the castle and ran straght to a portal that appeared to send them back to hell.

A HALF HOUR LATER

After a half hour all the guests where gone with acople of scarse but all in all they enjoyed the party of the mad god. Haskill went to his room with some ibuprofen to try to get rid of the headack he has goten from that holl situation. The only person who was left was good old Sheo who sat on a table eating a burnt piece of cake until he was aprochet by Nocturnal.

''Hi Sheo what did you think of your birthday'' Nocturnal asks her lover.

''Good Nocty but all my presints are burned and this cake aint cheese flaver'' Sheo said sadly.

Nocturnal looked at Sheo and knew he was exsited for his birthday and it was all ruined by that devil boy. Then she knew what to do make Sheo happy.

''Sheo i actaly have a presint for you'' She said looking at Sheos head rise.

''Reaily what'' Sheo asked looking in Nocturnals grey eyes.

''This'' Nocturnal said as she leaned in and passionately kiss Sheo.

This made Sheo drop this plate and it smashed on the groun. But Sheo did not care. He leaned in closer holding Nocturnals hips with 1 hand and with the other took of her hood to reveal her long, soft, lushes black hair. He then picked her up and carryed her to his chambers and layed her on the bed and will still kissing her he takes of her robe to reaveal...What ya think im going M nudity and sex!? HA! Not yet maybe later. But yeah they have sex.

3 HOURS LATER IN THE CRYSTAL REALM OF JYGGALAG

Jyggalg sits at a table alone just siting there dipresed. Then in a flash of light Sheo appearse from a portal and waves at Jyggalag.

''Hey Jyggalag'' Sheo says smiling abit.

''What do you want'' Jyggalag says looking angrly at his opposite.

''Well i remembored that its your birthday today too so i brought you this'' Sheo says showing a gift wrapt with a bow on it.

Jyggalag takes the gift thinking that mabe Sheo has finally dissided to be nice to him. He opens the gift gently not to brake what ever is in it. When he removes the cover a horabal stench comes out of the box that makes Jyggalags nose cringe by the stench.

''HAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i hope ya like your gift of mammoth shit HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH bye bye'' Sheo laughts before he leaves.

''DAME YOU SHEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' Jyggalag yells to the sky in anger.

Yay we have finish my first fanfic on this websit. Now im off to think what fanfic is next so stay tooned lads and lasses. Oh and Asuar did ya like your cameao? Well bye and pease and review.


End file.
